DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): Since 1989, the National Association of State Mental Health Program Directors Research Institute, Inc. has been hosting an annual Conference on State Mental Health Agency Services Research, Program Evaluation, and Policy. The Conference provides one of the only national forums where public mental health agency researchers can share their work with colleagues from other states. The goals of the meeting are to provide an opportunity for researchers to disseminate the most current findings on service system research and to foster a network of individuals who are interested in public services research. The purpose of this Conference grant application is to secure a long term and convenient funding stream from NIMH to the NRI for the annual Conference. For the past ten years, the NIMH has funded the Conference through a transfer of funds from the NIMH to the CMHS. Due to the lengthy and cumbersome contracting/fund transfer process, the NIMH portion of the NIMH-CMHS contributions have not reached the NRI in time for the Conferences held each February. Following consultation with NIMH on this matter, the NRI is utilizing this grant as an easier means to secure the NIMH portion of federal funds for the coming years.